


Dedication

by SamuelJames



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler doesn't like anyone criticising his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dedication  
> Pairing/Characters: Joe Chandler/Emerson Kent, Mina Norroy  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Chandler doesn't like anyone criticising his team.  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Whitechapel, Kent/Chandler, looks.  
> Disclaimer: Whitechapel is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"If looks could kill."

"What?"

"Your DC doesn't seem to like me very much."

Joe smiled. "My team can be quite protective. I appreciate your experience and ideas, DI Norroy."

"Mina."

"I just don't want to exclude my team. They've got good instincts."

"And bad hygiene by the looks of them."

Joe took a breath and glanced across his desk. He fixed his notebook and looked at the other DI. "Don't you dare insult my team, DI Norroy. You may be under the impression that I've been stuck with them as some sort of punishment but that is not the case at all. Every one of them has more hands on experience than I do and gut instinct may be something unquantifiable but I couldn't hand-pick a better team."

"Even your sleepy sergeant?"

"Especially my sergeant. By all means you are welcome to give your input but do not think for one minute that you've found a common ally to bitch with."

~

Later that evening after most of the team were gone, Joe opened his door.

"Kent. My office please."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. Close the door. Just wanted a private chat. Could you tone down the filthy looks though. Our visitor wasn't too impressed."

"She was all over you, Joe."

"Really?"

Joe smiled as his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Haven't we established that you're a bit oblivious to someone liking you?"

"Yes, but we got there in the end. Anything new to report?"

"Afraid not. Are we staying all night again?"

"I am but you don't have to."

"You stay, I stay. One condition, we go out for something to eat and then come back."

"That almost sounds like a date."

Emerson smiled. "I'll take my opportunities where I can."

"Thank you for understanding why I can't fail those girls. After this case I'll make it up to you."

"You always do."


End file.
